In a motorized surgical stapling and cutting instrument it may be useful to control the velocity of a cutting member or to control the articulation velocity of an end effector. Velocity of a displacement member may be determined by measuring elapsed time at predetermined position intervals of the displacement member or measuring the position of the displacement member at predetermined time intervals. The control may be open loop or closed loop. Such measurements may be useful to evaluate tissue conditions such as tissue thickness and adjust the velocity of the cutting member during a firing stroke to account for the tissue conditions. Tissue thickness may be determined by comparing expected velocity of the cutting member to the actual velocity of the cutting member. In some situations, it may be useful to articulate the end effector at a constant articulation velocity. In other situations, it may be useful to drive the end effector at a different articulation velocity than a default articulation velocity at one or more regions within a sweep range of the end effector.
During use of a motorized surgical stapling and cutting instrument it is possible that the end effector may articulate or further articulate undesirably due to externally applied loads. Therefore, it may be desirable to maintain the articulation of the end effector stationary and prevent articulation or further articulation of the end effector due to the externally applied loads.